legendofzeldaadventuresoflinkfandomcom-20200214-history
Catori Donoma
Catori Donoma is a Soon-to-be Native American Warrior. His Tribe is located somewhere between the South and South-Western regions of North America. He will be a Strong Warrior capable of great Physical Feats, and Shall trained extensively in the Modern form of Parkour, a kind of Movement developed by the French. The Native American Equivilent requires something more of a Spiritual Devotion. Catori is to be Stronger than all Warriors in his Tribe, Along with being the Fastest. His Spiritual Devotion to his Heritage, however, is somewhat weak.... he simply believes all the things in Native American Belief are just a placacement in a Childhood Story. History Birth Catori was born into a Native Tribe somewhere within the area of the South-Western US during the Spanish conquering of the Southestern US. His Mother, '''Ayana', was a Beautiful Native American, heavily Devoted to her Spirituality, while his Father, Anaba, a Former Warrior and former Tribe leader, had become a Trainer in the Tribe's Warrior Aspect and is the Commander of the Warrior Force. Ayana had trouble Concieving a Child, something that brought her Sadness and Grief. Her Husband tried to Ease her pain in Any way possible, by bringing her riches and making items of Value to her, but she never was brought happiness. This was followed by a conflict with another Tribe, with which at first it seemed Victory was impossible. However, the Mother had asked for Blessings from their Gods, and in return, nearly 4 years later, they Succeeded in Defeating and driving off the other Tribe. As if the God's answer was not yet fulfilled, 2 Days later she gave birth to a Supprisingly Healthy Son (Whom she named Catori), one whom she believed had a Great Future. Sadly, she Died soon after he was Born. Her dying wish to Anaba was to "Make sure He [Catori] had Fulfilled his Destiny."'' ''Anaba '''made it his Life's Purpose to make her Wish come True. He believed she meant to make '''Catori a powerful Warrior, and so made that Catori's life. A few months after Cotori was born, Anaba found another Strikingly Beautiful Woman (Though to most others in the Tribe, was less beautiful than his Previous Wife) and Married her as soon as he could. This Native Woman, Ehawee, was known to be Spoiled, and often influenced those she made Relashionships with (Which were Always Short) to do her bidding. This time, however'' , seeing the Power '''Anaba' held in his hands, she offered to Marry him to take away his Grief; he Gladly and almost immediately agreed. Ehawee became Catori's Stepmother.'' Childhood Catori '''is the Most Popular Child in his Tribe, and his Origins makes him a very well-known person even outside the Tribe's Territory. '''Anaba put him through some of the most intensive Native American Training, which were Very Painstaking to Catori, mainly because of his Father's Blind Devotion to making him stronger, no matter what, and was many times Struck when he couldn't go on. Now, at Eight years of Age, Catori is probably looking for a better life than his own. (More Data shall be formulated later on and will be added here as soon as it has come up)